Lauren's Death
by KiKi74
Summary: Bo arrives too late to save Lauren from Massimo. Then goes to Valhalla to get her back. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.
1. Chapter 1

_Bo was sitting at the Dal drowning herself in liquor. She was drinking so much lately that Trick couldn't keep all of his liquor and beer stocked. What could have brought the most powerful Fae in the world to her knees err favorite bar stool?_

 _The memories of finding Lauren dead in the Dark Fae archives._

Bo had thought she had it all planned out. She had retreated home to get the necklace Lauren had given her. Dyson, Tamsin and Trick would be taking care of the dead warriors coming out of the Cinvat and Kenzi would be in hiding for her protection.

Kenzi had given her, her beloved Geraldine sword to go and rescue the good doctor. Swag in tact, Bo set out for the archives. She didn't bother knocking, that bastard Massimo was going down tonight. She crept up to the door, slowly walking in. She looked around and didn't see anyone. She walked in the back and there she was. Lauren.

Mere minutes had past before Bo could collect herself to gather Lauren in her arms. She shook her for as long as she could before she heard a voice say "She's dead succubus". That voice was Evony.

"No. No she can't be dead". LAUREN!

Bo screamed so loudly the entire building shook even Evony's wig that she had to adjust. She rocked Lauren's body back and forth as if she was trying to will her back to life.

"This can't be. It won't be. It won't last", said Bo with tears streaming down her face.

"This is your own fault succubus. Had you not been so absorbed in Rainer, Lauren wouldn't be dead and out of your life. Although I grew fond of Lauren, she deserved better than you. A loyal woman that turned me human in order to protect you and it cost her, her life", Said Evony.

Bo was beyond furious.

"Did you kill her? She asked with her blue eyes flashing.

"No. I didn't kill her. I actually need Lauren alive. She's the only genius smart enough to reverse her serum. My son killed her after he learned of her treachery", Said Evony.

"Why would he kill her so quickly, he knew I would come for her", Said Bo

"That's just it Bo. You took too long in coming to rescue her. What happened? Did you sleep with a few people along the way? Evony asked.

"No I had to make sure the Cinvat was contained", Said Bo.

"Ahh yes. The Cinvat. The one you and current boy toy opened after you turned your back on Lauren again as she was trying to help you with him", Said Evony.

"What the hell? How do you know any of this? Bo asked.

"As I said I grew fond of Lauren and she was so devastated after you proclaimed Rainer your destiny, I was the one that dried her tears night after night", Said Evony

Bo gave Evony a horrified look.

"Heel succubitch. She only slept with me once, when she turned me human", Said Evony.

"Look we can sit here all night and talk about the who, what, where and why. Get off your ass and go get her back", Said Evony.

"Your son must die first", Bo bristled.

"That's none of my business. Kill him but get Lauren back soon".

Evony started to walk over to them. "I will watch Lauren while you're gone".

"No Lauren is coming with me. She will not spend another moment in this dump", Said Bo.

"Fine. Just get her back", Said Evony

Bo could barely stand, much less pick Lauren up. She cradled her close in her arms as her tears streamed down her face like she was standing out in the rain.

"Lauren I am so so sorry. I should have come for you sooner", Said Bo.

"Suck it up succubus and get her back", Said Evony as Bo was walking out.

How would Bo be able to drive. She needed a driver. She found Evony's limo driver and convinced him to drive them to the Dal. She called the gang on the way and everyone but Tamsin waiting when she arrived.

"Bo!

Bo was too devastated to recognize who called her name. She walked into the Dal and immediately downstairs to Trick's lair.

"Bo? What happened? Asked Dyson.

"Bo!

Bo was sitting with Lauren still cradled in her arms, squeezing her as hard as she could. What was so important that she could have let this happen? _This?!_

 _"_ Trick and Dyson. I need you both to stay here and guard Kenzi and watch over Lauren's body. Massimo killed her", cried Bo.

"Bo? You can't go alone Dyson said

Bo looked at him with deep blue eyes, he had ever seen come from the succubus.

"I can and I will. Massimo will be dead within the hour and I will go and get Lauren back", Said Bo.

"Lauren! Bo screamed again as bottles burst falling to the floor and windows cracked.

The others covered their ears and watched her walk out.

"Bo. He has the Twig of Zamora and the Origin Seed. Be careful", Said Trick.

Kenzi bowed her head knowing she was the reason he had the Twig and now Lauren was dead. Dyson saw the look on her face and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Bo returned to the club house to get every weapon she had in her chest. She nearly fell to her knees again when she found the stars Lauren had given her and when she looked at her bed.

"Shit. Shit. Shit", she screamed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Bo? I think you've had enough", Said Trick._

 _"Bring me another bottle of Vodka Trick", Bo said coldly._

Bo was sitting on her bed for almost an hour trying to come up with a foolproof plan to take down Massimo. He had the twig and the Una Mens power, so it would not be so easy to do.

Back at the Dal, Dyson and Trick paced back and forth. They were arguing whether Dyson should go and help Bo. Trick was against it. Bo had told them what to do and she would be furious if they didn't do as she asked. A heartbroken, vengeful succubus wasn't something to play with.

"Guys, Bo told us what she wanted us to do, you can't piss her off more than she already is or she will turn on you", Said Kenzi.

Kenzi was sitting close to Lauren. The doctor was so beautiful it really looked like she was only sleeping.

"Don't worry hotpants, BoBo will bring you back", she whispered in her ear.

Valhalla

"Hello Dr. Lewis. My name is Freyja. You will find nothing but peace here for as long as you like".

Lauren was heartbroken and cared nothing for the all white attire she was dressed in.

"I never cared to wear all white. If I must wear white can I at least have a lab coat?

"As you wish Dr. I will order one to be tailor made to your specifications. In the mean time, feel free to explore Valhalla and please let me know if you desire anything else", said Freyja.

 _"I wanted Bo",_ Lauren whispered to herself.

Lauren took Freyja up on her suggestion and walked around. It was nothing like she thought it would be. Everything was clean. She thought of Hale. Could she find him here? If she could at least she would have a friend here or someone she recognized.

"You belong to my Isabeau", she heard in a female voice.

Lauren turned around and didn't recognize the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Hi", Lauren said guarded but shyly.

"You needn't be scared of me. My name is Isabeau".

"Bo's grandmother?

"Yes dear, that is correct and I know all about you and Isabeau".

"How? Lauren asked.

"I may be dead dear but I can always check in on my family".

"You were a succubus like Bo", Lauren said.

"And Aife is too. Come on I will show you around. I want to help you as much as I can. I am sure Bo will be coming for you and I want to make sure you're protected until she does", Said Isabeau.

"Umm I am dead. Why would I need protection? Lauren asked.

"You belong to Isabeau. That means more than just a relationship. You are the one destined to keep Bo from succumbing to her dark powers", Said Isabeau.

"I thought it was just my charm", Lauren tried to laugh.

"Well yes but it's more than that. You are human but you have a light in you that can tame the succubus in Bo. Haven't you noticed you could just talk her back? Asked Isabeau.

"Yes but it sounds like you're telling me it's more than that", said Lauren.

"It is. Come let's walk and talk", Said Isabeau.

Back at the club house Bo had finally come up with a plan. She jumped in the Camaro and headed off. She arrived back at the Dark compound looking for Evony.

"Evony?

Bo walked around for a good while, still no Evony.

She heard foot steps.

"What do you want? Did you get Lauren back yet?

"No but I need your help", said Bo.

"What? You must be kidding. The all mighty princess of the underworld needs my help?

"I do and this will be the first and last time I ask. So will you help me or not?

"I don't know, what's in it for me?

"This is part of my plan to get Lauren back. You remember Lauren. The doctor that can reverse your shituation", Said Bo.

"Fine. Exactly what do I have to do?

"Trust me, It will work", Bo said.

"First. I need you to call your son and tell him you need him", said Bo.

"And?

Bo walked over to Evony and whispered the rest of her plan in her ear in case anyone else was close.

Evony was nervous. She knows her son is a loose cannon. But she had to trust Bo in order to get Lauren back.

The Dal

News of Lauren's death had quickly spread and people were gathering at the Dal. But Trick and the rest remained in the basement. They couldn't take the risk of someone harming Kenzi or taking Lauren's body off somewhere.

Dyson wanted to shift just in case someone came down there. But Trick felt it was unnecessary at the time.

Valhalla

"You see Dr. Lewis, you have great power all on your own and he wants you because you're most important to Bo and a huge roadblock in his plans to take her over", said Isabeau.

"Wait who is he?

"Bo's father...Hades", Isabeau said.

"What? Hades...Hades?

"Yes that's why I said you need protection until she comes for you", Said Isabeau

"I didn't even think Trick knew who Bo's father is", Said Lauren.

"Trick is still alive. I only found out because I am dead and he tried to come for me once, but he failed", Said Isabeau.

"So what do I do, stick close to you? Lauren asked.

"Yes I will protect you at all costs. He cannot have you, it would ruin everything in the upperworld, especially for Bo", Said Isabeau.

"I have so many questions", Lauren said.

"I am sure you do with that scientist mind of yours", Isabeau laughed.

"I can tell you all that you need to know", Said Isabeau.

"I'd like that", Smiled Lauren.

"Do you know Hale? Lauren asked

"Yes of course but he's a busy man down here. We can go and see him if you like", Isabeau said.

"I would! Lauren smiled.

Lauren knew she and Hale didn't have the best relationship but she knew what he meant to Kenzi and she wanted to talk to him on her behalf and see if there was anything she could do for him once Bo came for her.

The Dark Archives

"Evony you all set?

"Yes and please hurry with this. I don't like being around this bastard much either", Evony said.

"Ok let's go in then", Said Bo.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Bo had finally lost it. She started throwing barstools. Breaking Trick's most expensive liquors: Pool sticks. She tore the green cover off of the pool tables while screaming at the top of her lungs. "Lauren's dead", she cried as she fell to the floor. The succubus had taken over._

Valhalla

Lauren and Isabeau were on their way to find Hale. When Lauren stopped.

"I have a question. From what I know or have been able to read on Valhalla, only warriors of the Fae are brought here. So how am I here?

"You were fighting Massimo. Which means you were fighting for all Fae and most importantly, you will have a huge role in Bo's life and future with the Fae. It has been that way since you first examined her in your lab", Said Isabeau.

"Lauren? What are you doing here? Screamed Hale as he ran over to them.

"Massimo", She whispered bowing her head.

"That bastard got you too huh? He asked sadly.

A silence fell between all three of them.

"So, Where is our favorite succubus? Hale asked.

"Ooops so sorry ma'am", Said Hale as he bowed to Isabeau

"That's quite alright", She said with a soft smile.

"As far as I know she's fine Hale", Said Lauren.

"Lauren I am so so sorry. You know Bo will move Hel and Earth to get you back", Said Hale wrapping his arms around her.

"I hope so", Said Lauren struggling not to cry.

 _The Dal_

Dyson had moved Lauren's body to a soft bed inside the cage they once held Bo in. He locked the cage. He wanted to make sure nobody else could touch her but Bo.

"I hate it has to be like that for her, but too many crazy Light and Dark Fae running around", Said Dyson.

"I just can't believe hotpants is gone", Said Kenzi wiping tears from her eyes.

"Kenzi. You know Bo. She will get her back", Said Dyson.

"I know. I just never wanted to see this. Lauren dead. We had our differences but I know how much Bo loves her. If she fails getting her back Dyson, we will have a lot of work on our hands containing the succubus inside of her".

Dyson took a deep breath. "Yes I know".

 _The Dark Archives_

"Mommie! Massimo screamed as he ran over to Evony.

She was strapped to a chair with her head hanging down. Massimo removed her restraints.

"Mommie. Wake up", He cried.

Evony stirred.

"Ewww where did all of this blood come from? She screamed.

Her dress was soaked with blood.

"I was hoping you could tell me that", Massimo said.

"My head. It hurts", she cried.

"Who did this Mommie?

"The Succubus. You killed Lauren and she took it out on me", Evony snapped.

"You see what you have cost me, you worthless bastard?

Massimo was furious. Someone had put their hands on his mother.

"Where is she? He screamed.

"How the hell should I know. Last thing I knew she had found Lauren's body and the next you woke me up just now", Evony said.

"She must pay", Massimo said.

"What can you do to a succubus? Asked Evony mocking him.

"I have the Una Mens power and the Twig of Zamora. She won't harm me", He bragged.

"Good. Go get her. Make her pay and while you're at, shower", Laughed Evony.

"No I can't leave you. I will wait for her to come back here", Said Massimo.

 _Valhalla_

Lauren, Isabeau and Hale were still walking around talking until they found three chairs.

"Let's sit", Said Lauren gesturing to the chairs.

"Ok we can sit but we can't sit for long", Said Isabeau.

"Is this all there is to do in Valhalla? Lauren asked.

Hale smiled. "Your doctor is getting bored. Sorry Lauren we don't have labs here. Nothing for you to study".

 _"Isabeau._

They all stood up.

"Who said that? Lauren asked.

"It's him", Said Isabeau.

"Him who? You don't mean...

"Yes it's Hades", Said Isabeau

"He's not _here_ is he? Asked Lauren.

"No. He must be coming for you. We must protect her", said Isabeau in Hale's direction.

"Yes if we see a dark portal. Lauren must be protected from it', Hale said.

The ground began to shake. Glass fell to the floor. Tables began to move on their own.

"He's close. Hurry Bo", Said Hale.

 _The Dal_

It had been hours since Trick, Dyson and Kenzi had heard from Bo. Trick was starting to worry.

"Something is wrong", He said.

"Well yeah. Lauren's dead Trick", said Kenzi.

"No. There is something big happening", He said.

"Trick? What is it? Asked Dyson moving towards him.

"There is unrest somewhere. But I'm not sure yet", He answered.

"Lauren. We must get to Lauren", He said gesturing to the cage.

When they arrived. Lauren's eyes were open.

"What the Fae? Asked Kenzi.

"I don't know what's going on but that's not good", said Trick.

Kenzi called Bo.

"Bo?

"Kenzi I can't right now", She whispered.

"No Bo, listen to me.

"Kenzi...

"Lauren's eyes are open Bo".

"What?

"We are looking at her right now and her eyes are open".

"What the fae?

"Yeah that's what I said. You need to hurry Bo. Even Trick is worried.

"Ok. Bye".

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_The Dal was silent. The customers were running out in droves. Trick, Kenzi and Dyson stood stiff. Bo was still on the floor and her eyes were bluer than they had ever seen._

 _"Lauren will not stay dead. You will all pay for her death. None of you did nothing to stop it. I will reign as Queen with Lauren by my side", Said Bo_

 _"What do we do? Kenzi asked._

 _"We need to find out if she still has the medication Lauren prescribed her. If not then we must bind again", Trick said._

 _The Dark Archives_

"You have to go and get her Massimo", Said Evony

"I can't. I can't leave you here, you are human and vulnerable", He said.

"Pfft nobody is coming here", Evony snapped.

"Ok ok. I will go. Here take the Twig of Zamora. It will keep you safe until I get back", Said Massimo.

"I don't need a piece of a tree", She snapped.

"No take it. It works. Trust me", He said.

"Fine", She said rolling her eyes as he turned to leave.

"Well. Well. Well. He we are again", Said Bo walking in.

"You will pay succubus. You should have never touched my mother", He snapped.

"Your dumbass made a huge mistake touching Lauren", Bo snapped angrily.

"Don't worry succubus. She didn't feel a thing. Only her neck snapping. Only her legs being kicked out from under her. Only my fist punching her in the face. That's all", He mocked.

"You will suffer a lot more", Said Bo.

"You can't hurt me", He mocked

Bo tried to chi suck him but failed.

"See? He mocked when she fell to the floor.

"I don't have time for this shit", Bo said getting to her feet.

She punched him in the face and it hurt him as he stumbled backwards.

"How? He asked.

"I'm quicker than you are", Bo mocked.

Massimo blocked her the next time she tried to punch him.

"Now Evony! Bo screamed.

"Mom? Massimo turned.

Evony was smiling.

"You gave me the Twig idiot".

Just then Bo stabbed him in his back. He stumbled to the floor.

He laughed. "You stabbed me really?

"Oh I'm not done", Said Bo.

"All of this is for Lauren", she said before she attacked again.

She kicked him to the ground. Stabbed him several more times, cut out his eyes: snapped his neck and set him on fire. His screams shook Evony but she smiled in amusement.

"Stupid fool had all of that power and punked out at the end", Evony said.

"I don't have time to stand around and brag. I have to go and get Lauren", Bo said pouring water on Massimo

"Now help me wrap his body and get him to my car".

"Ewwww" Said Evony.

"You need Lauren back right? Help me", Bo snapped.

"Go get her succubus. Now", Evony said after they were done in almost a commanding voice.

 _The Dal_

"Her eyes are still open", Said Kenzi.

"I know", Said Trick.

"Bo really needs to hurry", Said Kenzi calling her again. But she didn't answer.

 _The Cinvat_

"Tamsin I hope you're still there", said Bo into her phone.

"Yes I am here and bored", Tamsin replied.

"Good I have a body for you to take to Valhalla but you need to help me get him out of my car", Said Bo

"Massimo right? Tell me you beat his ass", Tamsin laughed.

"You will see when we get there", Said Bo.

Tamsin was waiting when Bo arrived. Bo opened her trunk and even the Valkyrie nearly puked but she laughed.

"Shit. You really did kick his ass", She said.

"So what's the plan? Tamsin asked.

"You are going to take him and we will exchange him for Lauren", Said Bo.

"Umm I can take him but how will you get there?

Bo motioned towards the Cinvat.

"Bo! You can't be serious. You need the Hel shoes", Tamsin said.

"Look I don't have time to find those damn shoes. Just take him now", Said Bo.

"He had the Una Mens power, he should be worth something", Bo said.

Tamsin shook her head. "This girl is crazy" She said taking Massimo in her arms to Valhalla.

"You want me Daddy? Here I come", Said Bo

Bo walked towards the Cinvat. She thought back to her life with Lauren. Every time they made love. Every time she heard the beautiful laugh of the Doctor. When she geeked out. When she walked away from Bo the last time she was at the club house.

"I'm coming Lauren", She said shedding tears as she entered the Cinvat.

 _Valhalla_

Lauren, Isabeau and Hale were all still on alert. The ground had been shaking for what seemed like hours. They knew Hades was close and hoped Bo would be coming soon.

"Lauren. We must get you out of here somehow", Hale said.

"Hale. Kenzi...",

"No Lauren. We don't have time to worry about that. Just tell Kenzi that I will always love her", He said.

"But you could come back with us", Lauren said.

"No Lauren. My time is done", Hale said.

"But she will wonder why we didn't bring you back", Lauren said.

Hale dug in his pocket for a letter he had written for Kenzi.

"Give this to Kenzi. It will explain everything", He said.

The ground started to rumble more.

"What's going on now? Hale asked.

"Isabeau", Said Isabeau.

"Huh? Said Lauren and Hale.

"Isabeau is close", Isabeau replied.

"Here? Lauren looked around.

"Dr? Come with me", said Freyja called from across the room.

"I'm sorry?

"You need to come with me. Please Dr. Lewis", Freyja said.

Lauren walked slowly looking back. "Bye Hale. I will give Kenzi this letter and we will all miss you", she smiled.

"Bye Lauren", Hale waved sadly

"Lauren? Don't forget, you are important to Bo. Give her, and Trick my love", Isabeau said.

"I will and thank you", smiled Lauren.

"So Freyja where are we going? Lauren asked as they rounded the corner.

"Dr. Dr. Dr. I'm not Freyja", Said Hades opening a portal and dragging her with him.

Isabeau and Hale heard her screams but when they went around the corner they didn't see her.

Tamsin had brought Massimo to Freyja.

"Very nice Tamsin", Freyja said.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_The gang had managed to get Bo to calm down so that she was able to tame the succubus. She looked around and saw the damage she caused. "I...I"m sorry Trick. I will pay for the damages", she muttered._

 _"It's Ok Bo. Come and take a seat while we clean up", He said._

 _Valhalla_

Isabeau and Hale looked all around for Lauren. They couldn't find her.

"Where is Dr. Lewis? Freyja asked walking towards them.

"She was with you", Hale stuttered.

"I haven't seen Dr. Lewis in hours", she replied.

"Hades", Isabeau said.

"What? Asked Hale.

"Down here, he can take the shape of anybody", Isabeau bristled.

"We need to get the Doc back. Bo will be furious", Said Hale.

"Ohhh Hale. Bo is beyond furious", Said Bo walking up to the three of them.

"Isabeau! Isabeau beamed.

"You are? Bo asked.

"I'm your grandmother", Isabeau said.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Sorry I can't stay and bond", Bo half smiled.

"I know. You must get Lauren back Bo", Said Isabeau.

"Wait. Let's prove this is Bo first", Said Hale.

"Hale Kenzi told me you have a small mole on your...

"Ok Ok. That's Bo", said Hale backing off.

"Thank you. Focus please", Said Bo.

"Ok well Lauren was taken. By your dad who we believed was Freyja at the time", Said Hale.

"Ok Freyja how do I get to him? Bo asked.

"He has portals. Only he can open them. So we have no choice but to wait", Said Freyja

"No Bo doesn't have to wait. She can reach out and touch someone", said Tamsin.

"What? How?

"Pick up a black phone and dial him sister", Said Tamsin.

"A black phone? Bo asked.

"I can lead you to one but then I need to head back", Said Tamsin.

They found a phone quickly.

"Just pick it up. I have to go Freyja don't like me staying long", Said Tamsin waving bye to Bo.

Bo picked up the phone.

"Isabeau. So nice of you to call me in my loneliness. Wait I'm not lonely. Your doctor is keeping me company", Said Hades.

"If you touch one hair on her head...

"Isabeau. Don't worry. We haven't begun having fun yet", Hades said.

"What do you want with her? Bo asked.

"It's not what I want with her. It's what I want you to do for me to get her back", He said.

"Fine. What do you want me to do? Bo asked coldly.

"Come to me and find out", He said.

"And how do I come to you? She asked.

"Tsk nevermind. I will bring you to me", He laughed.

"What?

Bo was suddenly pulled through a black portal. She didn't see anyone at first. She walked down a hall. There was complete darkness with a hint of blue.

"Isabeau".

Bo looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Come out and face me coward", She said.

"Isabeau. All in due time. All in due time", Hades could be heard whispering.

"Bo!

"Lauren? Lauren where are you? Bo screamed.

Lauren was chained to the wall behind Bo. Bo ran to her.

"Touch her and she will be electrocuted, Isabeau", Said Hades.

"He's right Bo. I tried to touch a chain and burned one of my finger tips", Cried Lauren.

"I will get you out of here Lauren, I promise", Said Bo with tears in her eyes.

"You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep Isabeau. I'm the only one that can free her", Hades mocked.

"So let her go", Said Bo.

"That's not how it works Isabeau", He said.

"What do you want? Bo asked.

"The succubus. The dark princess that I created", He snapped back.

"I will never let her out. Not the way your asking", Bo said.

"We will see how long you can hang on to that decision", said Hades as he slowly moved towards Lauren.

"Get away from her", snapped Bo.

Hades ran his hand down Lauren's face.

"You see Isabeau. I can touch her and nothing happens. But if either of us touch the chains, pow", Hades laughed.

"Let her go", Bo snapped again.

"Of course. When you submit to the dark", He laughed.

"Bo. I'm ok. Hold on", Lauren said.

"Don't flinch Dr. One touch and we will watch you scream and squirm", Hades said.

Lauren's legs were beginning to tire. She tried to move as little as possible and the chains shot small volts through her. She screamed in agony.

"Stop! Let her go", Bo said.

"Then give me what I want succubus", Hades taunted.

"No you can let her go without that", Bo said.

"I will not. You're not much use to me as Bo. I want the succubus", He said.

"No Bo", Lauren said.

"Yes Isabeau. I will give you two minutes or I will take matters into my own hands", Said Hades.

"No I won't do it", Said Bo

"One minute and 20 seconds to go Isabeau", He said.

"No Bo. Don't do it", Said Lauren.

"She will do it. She's not going to watch you suffer. So either way, I will get my succubus", He laughed.

"No Bo. You don't have to do that for me", Lauren pleaded.

"Lauren. He will hurt you", Bo said sadly.

"Bo. Don't do it. You have so much more to live for and things to do", Said Lauren.

"No Lauren. You are my reason for living", Said Bo.

Just then Hades touched Lauren's chains and she screamed in agony.

"Your time is up Bo. If you want to stop this release the succubus", Said Hades as she continually touched Lauren's chains.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Bo just sat at the Dal. Continually drinking. Trick and the rest did their best to console her_

 _"Bo. Maybe you should pay Lauren a visit. Maybe it will help you feel better", Trick said softly._

 _"I want another drink Trick", Said Bo._

 _The Dal_

"Why in the holy balls is Lauren's body shaking? Kenzi asked.

"I don't know. But that can't be good", Said Trick.

"Bo has to hurry. Whatever she is doing", Said Dyson.

Valhalla/Hel

Hades continued to rattle Lauren's chains. He was using his sword by now. It was sending bolts into the blonde. Literally. He wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. The longer the better he thought. The more she suffers, the succubus will eventually surface.

Lauren's body had gone limp and Hades was still torturing her.

"Stop! Said Bo with her eyes shining blue.

"Ahh my succubus. There you are! Said Hades as he turned around to Bo.

"Step away from Lauren", Said Bo.

"She's nothing Isabeau. She's a dead body literally", He laughed.

"How did you even torture her? I left her body with Trick", Said Bo.

"I can do many things as a God. So can you Bo. If you want to", Hades said.

"You are evil. I won't harm people like you do", She said.

"You are evil too Bo. Embrace it. You'll feel better", Said Hades.

"I asked you to step away from Lauren", She snapped back.

"She's gone succubus. We have other business to tend to", Said Hades.

"She is not gone. She can't be", Said Bo

Hades walked over and poked at Lauren's body.

"See. She's toast", Hades laughed.

The Dal

Lauren's body was still shaking.

"What can we do Trick? Asked Kenzi.

"I don't know Kenzi. I have never seen anything like this", He replied.

"We don't even know if Bo made it to her", Said Dyson

"She did", said Tamsin walking in.

"What's happening down there Tamsin?

"When I left Bo was calling Hades. He already had Lauren" She said.

"Then he's likely torturing her and that's why her human form is shaking in response", Said Trick.

"Poor Bobo and hotpants", Said Kenzi.

 _Valhalla/Hel_

"We can get them both back right Freyja? Asked Hale

"He's powerful Hale. Only Bo can stop him", She said.

"I can do something to help too. Bo just needs to get her back here", Said Isabeau.

"Lauren? Bo pleaded.

"She's gone succubus".

"Bring her back", Bo demanded.

"I will not", He said.

"Yes you will", Bo snapped.

"We have work to do and the Doctor is holding you back", He said.

"You tortured Lauren. I won't work with you", Bo said.

"I will give you time alone to grieve for her but then we must go", He said.

"I need to get you out of here and away from him. He will be back soon", Bo whispered in Lauren's ear.

"I can help you", came a female voice.

"No pun intended but who the hell are you? Bo asked.

"I'm your stepmother Persephone", the woman said.

"And _now_ you show up?

"Hades is a very bad man Bo. I'm sure you know that now holding your dead lover in your arms. I don't have time to go into details. He will be back soon".

"Ok what can you do?

"Grab her her and follow me. Be quick about it", Persephone said.

"Ok hurry", Said Bo

Persephone took Bo to an elevator and told her to place Lauren inside.

"Can't I go too? Bo asked.

"She will be safe here, but I need you to go back with me. I'm sure Hades is back already", Persephone said.

"I can't just leave Lauren here", Bo said.

"Once I push the button, Lauren's soul will be transported back to Freyja", Persephone said.

"Why didn't I see _this_ elevator before? Bo asked.

"Because he didn't want you to. You could have left on your own but your love for the good doctor is what is inspiring me now. I have never known love like that. Certainly not with Hades but please hurry", Persephone said.

They made it to the elevator. Bo gently laid Lauren down and kissed her a few times on the lips and forehead.

"I will see you soon my love", She said.

"Ok. Let's go". Bo said.

Persephone lead her back and Hades was on his throne and as mad as Persephone had ever seen him.

"How dare you leave Isabeau! He snapped angrily.

"You killed Lauren. I don't owe you anything", Bo snapped.

"Tsk Tsk. She's a human. No big loss", He snapped.

"Persephone you will pay too. You should have kept your nose out of this", He said.

"They deserve to be happy" Persephone said.

"Isabeau is not going back. Now go back to your cage", Hades said.

Bo snapped and the succubus was back.

"Don't threaten her. She is kind unlike you", She said.

Hades got up to attack Bo but the succubus was too strong for him. He extended his hand but Bo blocked stepped towards him and started to drain him but he touched her throat rendering her temporarily powerless.

 _The Dal_

Trick had gone to his desks. He had an old necklace that belonged to Isabeau. He held it while he wrote in his blood.

"Trick what are you doing? You know that always backfires", Dyson said.

"I have to help Isabeau", He said.

 _Valhalla/Hel_

Hades stood over Bo with his foot on her neck.

"You will never beat me", He snapped.

Bo's eyes suddenly flashed red and blue. She grabbed his foot and shoved him backwards.

"You should fear _me_ ", Bo said.

Hades raged towards her again. She grabbed his sword, the same one he tortured Lauren with and stabbed him in the heart. He was shaking from the vibrations of the bolts coming from the tip of the sword. Before he could raise his hand and heal himself Bo blew fire at him and he vanished.

"Come on Persephone, I will escort you wherever you need to go to get a rest from him for a while", Bo said.

They both walked out. They traveled down two long halls. When they reached her room. She stopped Bo.

"I am glad you came back with me. You must go", She said.

"How do I get out of here. I am assuming I can't use the same elevator has Lauren", Bo said.

"No you will use another portal. Come with me", Said Persephone

"I can't leave you here", Bo said.

"I am stuck here Bo. I have been for years", Said Persephone shoving Bo through the portal.

Hades was standing behind her.

"Foolish woman. You shouldn't have interfered", He said.

"So what. Bo and Lauren will be better off", She said.

"You won't be", Hades said lunging at her

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Bo had been at the Dal for what seemed like months. None of the gang could get her to go home. When they did, she insisted every spot in the house reminded her too much of Lauren._

 _"I can't go home. Lauren was my home", She said solemnly._

 _Valhalla_

Hale, Isabeau and Freyja were waiting for someone to return. Anyone that could explain what the Hel happened to Lauren. Then Bo appeared. She looked worn out from her fight with Hades.

"Bo?

"I'm ok Hale", She answered

"Bo, I was so worried", Said Isabeau.

Bo smiled warmly. "I'm fine really".

Bo took a look around. When the three in front of her didn't seem like they had seen Lauren she became concerned.

"Where is Lauren?

They all looked shocked.

"We thought she was with Hades", said Hale

"She was. I had to fight to get her out of there. Now where is she? Asked Bo again.

"Hello? Anyone? She snapped.

"We... we don't know Bo", Hale said.

"What? Persephone told me Lauren would be returned to Freyja", Bo screamed.

"How did she send her back? Freyja asked.

"She had me put her in a elevator. She pushed the button and I assumed it brought her back here", Said Bo.

Freyja was silent for a few minutes which worried Bo.

"You have elevators right? Bo asked her.

"We have a lot of them. Which means she could be in any one of them", Said Freyja.

"Damn it", Snapped Bo.

"Isabeau. She will be fine", said her Grandmother.

"We have to split up. I'lll take the north. Hale, You go east. Grandmother you go West and Freyja, can you go south?

"Ok Bo but please hurry I have a lot of other work to do", Said Freyja.

"Fine. Everyone go! Bo said.

Almost an hour had past and they still hadn't found Lauren yet.

Freyja had passed on the duties to her assistant as she tended to her other business.

Bo was panicking but knew she needed to calm down and focus on the positive that she still had a chance at taking Lauren home. Hale wasn't having much luck either. He needed to find Lauren so she could deliver his letter to Kenzi.

Isabeau walked slowly but methodically. She knew the importance of Lauren's life and her future with the Fae. She had to get her back. Not just for Bo but for all of them. She walked for almost another hour checking the elevators in her designated area. Finally she found Lauren. She was still passed out on the elevator floor.

"Dear lady you must wake up and reclaim your place. Bo needs you as we all do", Said Isabeau

Lauren started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to see Isabeau again. She saw the scars on her body and started to panic.

"Bo! She screamed.

"Please stay calm it will be ok. Bo's fine and she's looking for you. Let me help you and then we can call Bo", Isabeau said as she pressed her hand againsts Lauren's forehead.

Lauren felt her scars start to heal.

"What...how?

"Shhh It's Ok. We can call Bo now", Said Isabeau.

"How?

"You can call her _now_. Call her doctor", Said Isabeau.

"Bo!

"Lauren? Bo asked looking around for her.

"Bo I'm here. Come to me", Lauren said.

"I don't see you", Said Bo.

"Follow your heart Bo", Lauren said with her eyes shining brightly.

Twenty minutes passed and Bo ran to Lauren as soon as she saw her.

"Lauren. Are you ok?

"Yes I'm ok thanks to her", Said Lauren gesturing towards Isabeau.

"Thank you", Bo said softly.

"No thanks needed dear. We must find Freyja now", Said Isabeau

"Ok. Let's go", Said Bo scooping Lauren up in her arms.

"Bo. I can walk", Lauren laughed.

"I know but this way I can keep a sure eye on you", Bo said.

They found Freyja and Isabeau pulled her to the side.

"I need you to let them go back and I need to go back too", Said Isabeau.

"What? Why? Asked Freyja.

Isabeau whispered in her ear. She nodded and agreed.

"Your wishes will be granted. Bo take Dr. Lewis home", Said Freyja.

"Yes ma'am! Shall we Dr. Lewis? Bo smirked.

"Let's go home", Lauren smiled.

 _The Dal_

Trick, Kenzi and Dyson were still watching Lauren from inside the cage they kept her body in for protection. Her body had finally stopped shaking. Bo ran down the stairs to greet them.

"Lauren? You can come out and play now". Bo smiled.

"Bo?

"Yep It's me and I brought Lauren back! She said smiling.

"How can that be? Lauren is still out", Said Kenzi.

"What?

"She's out Bo. We saw her body shaking for the longest time and now she's as stiff as she was when you left", Said Dyson.

Bo ran down and broke into the cage. She didn't bother using Trick's keys.

"No. No. No. This can't be. We just left Freyja and Isabeau", Bo said.

"Isabeau? Trick asked.

"Yeah. Your Isabeau and my grandmother", Bo said.

"Now what's wrong with Lauren? Why isn't she waking up?

"I don't know but get her to the labs quick. I will meet you there later", Said Trick.

Bo picked Lauren's body up.

"I can carry her Bo", Dyson offered.

"No. I will do it", Said Bo trying not to cry.

They made it to the Light Fae labs. The doctors worked for hours and all they could deduce was that Lauren was in a coma and they didn't know how to wake her up.

"Bullshit. Lauren spent her life literally slaving working with you guys. Don't tell me you can't fix this", Bo screamed.

"BoBo. They are trying", Said Kenzi gently taking Bo's hand.

"No Kenzi that is not good enough. Lauren won't be Na-".

Bo stopped herself. She didn't want Lauren to hear her say Nadia, knowing how long Lauren worked to free Nadia.

Bo spent the next week at Lauren's side. The doctors kept watch of her vitals and nothing had changed. Trick and Dyson came by when they could. Kenzi kept Bo stocked with actual food and feeds when she needed to.

A month had passed and Kenzi had finally gotten Bo to leave and get some fresh air. She took her to the Dal.

"How's Lauren? Any change? Trick asked.

"Not yet", Kenzi said.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_It had been a long month for the succubus. She had been sleeping at the Dal. She made up a spare bedroom out of one of Trick's storage rooms. She still couldn't bring herself to go home. Trick was being as patient as he could be under the circumstances. As far as Bo was concerned. The Light Fae doctors were idiots and Lauren was dead._

 _Trick had watched over Bo more than he did any of his customers. She went through his liquor before he even stocked them on the bar shelves. One time he found her in his barrel room throwing back bottles of whiskey._

"BoBo? Want to play a game of pool? Kenzi offered trying to snap Bo out of her funk.

"No thanks. I will just have a few beers", Bo said.

"Bo. You can't keep doing this", Trick said.

"Lauren's dead Trick and It's my fault. I didn't try to rescue her soon enough", Snapped Bo.

"She's not dead Bo. She's just not awake", Kenzi said.

"You saw her Kenzi. Just laying there. Motionless", Said Bo.

"Lauren is never quiet or still for that long", Bo said.

"Bo...

"Bo nothing. This isn't helping you're out of whiskey up here", Bo said trying to stand.

"Sit Bo. I will get more", Said Trick nodding to Kenzi to watch Bo while he was gone.

 _Trick's Lair_

"Trick", said a woman softly

Trick turned around. "Isabeau!

"Shhh Trick", She said.

"Isabeau it's good to see you but why are you here? He asked.

"We have to help her Trick", Isabeau said pointing to a Fae that had came with her.

Trick nodded knowing who she was referring to.

"What do we need to do? Trick asked.

"We must go to Lauren", Isabeau said.

"I will be right back. Let me take a few bottles up to Bo first or she will start to worry. She's already a mess over this", He said.

 _The Dal_

Trick ran up. Placed the bottles in front of Bo.

"Help yourself", He said softly taking her hand.

Then he ran back down to Isabeau.

"Ok. Let's go. We need to hurry. I don't want to leave her for long especially around my liquor", he said.

"Ok. Take my hand", Isabeau said.

"Trick sure left in a hurry", Bo noted

"I bet he's about to swamp himself in one of his old books", Kenzi said pouring shots.

 _The Light Fae Labs_

"Ok Isabeau. We are here. Now what?

The Fae stood over Lauren's body for 10 minutes, injected her and nodded when she was done.

Isabeau took Trick's hand. She bowed her head and placed her hand on Lauren's forehead.

"Now what? Trick asked.

"Go back to Bo", Isabeau said.

"But Lauren...

"Just go Trick", said Isabeau kissing his forhead.

Trick understood when she got like this, it was best not to protest.

 _The Dal_

Bo was still stewing in her bar seat. She heard Kenzi scream with glee as she had just hustled someone at a game of pool. Bo did manage a smile at the thought.

Kenzi collected her winnings and came back to join Bo. Trick had arrived and was already back behind the bar.

He laughed at Kenzi counting her money but she still hadn't paid for a single drink in all the years he had known her.

"Let's get this place hopping. I'm going to put on some music! Kenzi said.

Kenzi turned up the volume and Make You Feel My Love started to play.

Bo started listening to the lyrics and got up to walk off.

 _ **When the evening shadows**_

 _ **And the stars appear**_

 _ **And there is no one there**_

 _ **To dry your tears**_

 _ **I could hold you**_

 _ **For a million years**_

 _ **To make you feel my love**_

"Kenzi. Please", Bo said.

 _ **I know you**_

 _ **Haven't made**_

 _ **Your mind up yet**_

 _ **But I would never**_

 _ **Do you wrong**_

 _ **I've known it**_

 _ **From the moment**_

 _ **That we met**_

 _ **No doubt in my mind**_

 _ **Where you belong**_

"Ok now that wasn't Adele singing", Bo said shaking her head.

 _ **I'd go hungry**_

 _ **I'd go black and blue**_

 _ **I'd go crawling**_

 _ **Down the avenue**_

 _ **No, there's nothing**_

 _ **That I wouldn't do**_

 _ **To make you feel my love**_

Bo swallowed hard.

"I've drank too much", She laughed.

"Bo...

"No it can't be", Said Bo looking in her shot glass.

Bo felt a hand gently graze the back of her head.

"Bo it's me...

"No! Said Bo.

"Yes Bo. It's me. You look tired Bo".

"I heard Lauren's voice but that can't be Lauren", Bo said with tears in her voice.

"Bo look at me".

"I can't", Bo said.

Lauren walked around in front of Bo and she closed her eyes.

Lauren stepped to Bo and drew her in a kiss. Bo could not deny this wasn't Lauren anymore. That sweet taste on her lips was unmistakable.

"Lauren", Bo said squeezing her.

"Bo why weren't you there with me?

"I couldn't bare to see you like that Lauren. I thought...

"Bo. I understand but I still needed you there with me. I wanted that beautiful smile to be the first thing that I saw when I woke up", Lauren said running her finger over Bo's lips.

"Lauren... I didn't come for you soon enough. All of this could have been avoided. As usual I put you last when you should've been first", Bo started to cry.

"Bo. Massimo was a dangerous man with dangerous power. I knew you would come when you were ready", Lauren said.

"That's just it Lauren. I was ready. I was selfish", Said Bo.

"Bo it's ok", Lauren said.

"Stop Lauren. This is all on me. I left you in the hands of a monster. I know what a monster is and can do", Said Bo drifting off.

"Bo you are not a monster. You are nothing like him", Lauren said taking Bo's head in her hands.

"I don't deserve you Lauren", Bo said softly bowing her head in Lauren's hands.

"Bo. You came and got me. You fought for me against your father. Faced him and your demons in the process. You're enough Bo", Lauren said gently kissing her on the cheek.

"I was just so scared Lauren. Scared that you were gone for good", Said Bo.

"Bo I...

"Bo and Lauren, we need to talk", Said Trick softly gesturing towards his study.

"Trick, Lauren and I need to talk...

"Come Lauren, Bo", He said.

The ladies followed Trick into his study.

"Please have a seat", He said.

"Oooook Trick...", Said Bo.

"Lauren you did give us all a scare but thanks to my granddaughter and people you have never met, you were brought back for a purpose. To fight against Hades at Bo's side should he return and he will", Said Trick.

"I what? Lauren asked.

"Lauren, Hades came for you because you are the most important person in Bo's life. He knows that to get to Bo, he had to get to you", Trick explained.

"But Massimo was the one who killed me", Lauren said.

"He did. But once you were dead, Hades took advantage of the situation. He knew Isabeau would stop at nothing to come and get you back", Said Trick.

"But you mentioned he would come back. Bo can't be with me at all times, I am still a human and vulnerable", Lauren said.

"I will protect you as best as I can babe. Give you round the clock protection in my absence if I have to", said Bo.

Lauren was starting to sweat. She reached for a glass of water on Trick's end table.

"Lauren? Are you ok sweetie? Asked Bo reaching out to Lauren.

"Yes I'm...I'm fine", Lauren said.

"You're changing Lauren", Trick said.

"What? Bo and Lauren asked in unison.

"Your body is adapting to your new life", Trick said.

"My what? Lauren asked. Her eyes getting bigger.

"What the Fae are you going on about Trick? What did you do to Lauren? Bo asked.

"Isabeau did it", Trick said softly.

"Lauren! Sit down", Bo screamed.

"I'm ok...really Bo", Lauren said gesturing for Trick to continue.

"You're a Serket Lauren", Trick said.

'What? Like Hessa was? Bo asked worriedly.

"Not exactly. Lauren was always a doctor and with her background, Isabeau felt this would be a good fit for her", Trick smiled.

"Oh shit", Lauren said.

Bo laughed. "It's ok babe".

"I'm Fae Bo", Lauren said looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Yeah I know. But you have been around the Fae world so long you really won't need a learning curve", Bo said.

"I still don't know how you pulled all of this off Trick", Bo said.

"Isabeau was there to help Lauren. She was giving her protection. Then Hades tricked them and took her to his lair. Isabeau arranged all of this", Trick smiled.

"Ohhh our sex life is going to be hot babe", Bo grinned.

"Bo...

"What I'm just saying", Said Bo.

"Not in front of your grandfather", Lauren whispered.

"Yeahhhhh and with that I will take my leave", Said Trick.

"Wait Trick. So is Lauren Dark Fae then? Bo asked.

"No we made sure she's unaligned like you are Bo", Said Trick as he started to walk off giving them time alone.

"Wow", Bo and Lauren said in unison as they turned to look at each other.

"Babe it has been a long day. We should go home so you can rest", Bo said.

"Me? From the sight of you, you look like you have been up for days. Let's get you home", Lauren said extending her hand out to Bo.

"We better go to your house. I don't think Kenzi's ears could withstand all the things I am going to do to you", Bo smiled.

"Hmmm we'll see who tops who tonight". Lauren laughed.

 _I may pick up with the story. I know I left it at a weird end but now that Lauren is Fae. There are a lot of stories to tell now. Thanks Joannrbb for all of your help!_


End file.
